


沉沦

by erinny303



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303





	沉沦

女孩迷茫地低头看自己的双手。  
指尖的皮肤苍白冰凉，周遭一片漆黑，清晰而慌乱的呼吸化成一团团白雾，心跳在无声无息的黑暗中声如擂鼓。  
好冷。她摩挲了一下裸露的手臂，想找个温暖的地方。

“向前走吧。”温热的气流裹挟熟悉的声音擦过耳根，她脑后一麻，不由自主地向前迈了一步。  
凝重如实体的黑雾褪去了一点，远处似有灯火亮起，昏黄的光如诱引飞蛾的火焰，带着致命的温度。  
她下意识朝那个方向走去。  
“你看，”那个声音似乎很满意她的果决，带了几分笑意，“你想要什么，我都可以给你。”

想要什么？  
她机械地迈着脚步，心中一片迷惘。温暖和光明，食物和水，密不透风的避难所？  
不对。不是这些。  
应是更加珍贵的，更加无法与他人言说的秘密。

那声音似乎听见了她的心声，轻轻地笑了。“是啊……你想要的，是……”

耳边风声骤起，吹散了她心底最隐秘的愿望。  
女孩一脚踏进深渊。

“……user……user！”

女孩猛地睁开眼，午夜冰冷的空气倒灌进肺里，涨得胸骨生疼。  
她从无尽的自由落体中坠回了卧室柔软的床铺上。

昏黄的灯光下，少年逆光的脸上是毫不加掩饰的担忧，她本该被安慰了，如果没有看见少年头上的恶魔角和那双暗红的眼睛——那纯粹的忧虑与这张脸的违和感太强烈，她几乎瞬间就将梦里那个充满蛊惑意味的声音和眼前的少年重叠在一起。  
她看见少年薄唇开合，“user，你怎么了？”  
她用力闭了闭眼，摇头，放缓了急促的呼吸，“做了个噩梦而已。”  
“梦都是假的，不要怕。”  
sei把她揽进怀里，熟悉的温暖包裹上来，若有若无的紫丁香气息萦绕在鼻尖，撞击胸骨的剧烈心跳开始平缓。  
真是奇怪。明明睁眼的瞬间还有点畏惧眼前人，被拥进怀里之后竟然下意识地放松了。sei的下巴抵在她发顶，女孩伸出手将他垂在枕边的一缕长发绕在指间，少年纤薄的锁骨在昏暗的灯光下投出大片阴影，被遮掩得不甚分明的骨骼线条悄无声息地隐入睡衣领口，似在诱惑人凑上去品尝，叫她蓦地想起梦里那个未能宣之于口的愿望。

她仰起头，“谁说我害怕了？”

少年一怔。  
女孩的语调太过平稳，既没有撒娇的软音，又不似刚从噩梦中惊醒时的慌乱，额头却满是冷汗，让他一时分辨不出她是真的不怕还是故意逞强。  
“怎么，睡傻啦？”女孩捏住他的脸颊，稍用力向外一拉，把那张被红瞳妆点得近乎妖媚的脸拉得微微变了形，“也不能说完全不怕，但不就是一个梦而已嘛。”  
她松了手，在被拉扯得泛起薄红的皮肤上落了一吻，轻声说，“而且，这不是还有你陪我吗。”  
“user……”sei无奈地点她的鼻尖，“不怕就好，早点睡吧。”  
女孩往他怀抱里藏得更深，柔软的唇从他锁骨上擦过，撒娇似的慵懒开口，“我睡不着。”  
“那怎么办？”温热呼吸洒在颈间带来的的痒意与唇瓣离开皮肤的空虚感交织成网，少年压制住想亲吻她的欲望，低头与她额头相抵，“我给你讲个故事？”  
“嗯……”女孩似是思索了一会儿，手指忽然滑进他后腰衣摆，沿着尾椎摸上那条细长的黑色尾巴，“讲一个和恶魔有关的故事吧？”  
少年身子一僵，“可以，但你先放开好不好？”  
“不好。”她挑眉，拉过桃心形状的尾尖放在唇边轻吻一下，“这样比较应景。”

奇怪的酥麻感一路爬上大脑，少年险些没控制住自己的呼吸，继耳朵之后第二次对开发者产生了怨念——为什么要在这么奇怪的地方……

“sei？”女孩的呼唤将他拉回当下，少年轻咳一声，轻声开口，“很久以前，西方大陆上有个王国，王后生下了一位非常可爱的公主。”  
“公主成年时，来自地狱深处的恶魔忽然现身，从王室夺走……夺走了公主。”  
女孩的指尖有意无意地摩挲他的尾尖，少年深吸一口气，刻意忽略掉脑内乱七八糟的念头，继续讲道，“国王召集了王国最强的法师和骑士，奔赴地狱边缘试图解救公主。地狱燥热又危险，旅途开始了不到一半，解救队伍已经损失了大部分的人。他们……不是……不是被恶魔杀掉了，而是自己畏惧了地狱，选择……唔，选择逃跑。”

“sei。”她忽然出声打断他的话。  
“怎么了？”少年已经无心讲述故事，只想把自己的尾巴抽回来，或者狠狠亲吻她近在咫尺的唇瓣。  
“你的脸很红啊。”她弯起唇角，忽然张开嘴含住了他的尾尖。  
“user！”  
少年倒抽一口气，被她半垂眼帘的迷离表情勾得失神了一瞬，竟来不及挣脱或阻止。湿软的舌蹭过时带来的酥麻，以及齿尖轻咬时传来的微痛，无一不叫他沉沦，反复摧折着他的理智。  
女孩放开他时，舌尖还意犹未尽地舔过桃心的尖端，“继续讲吧？”

少年终于忍无可忍地翻身压住她，捏住她的下巴亲吻她刚刚作乱的唇，含混不清地给故事画上句号，“没人能到达地狱深处，公主被恶魔吃掉了。”  
女孩被他失了分寸的吻弄得几近窒息，在亲吻的间隙里轻声问道，“那你呢？”  
“嗯？”少年终于给了她一丝喘息的空隙，也捞回了一些被快感击碎的理智，轻轻咬了一口柔软湿润的红唇撒气，“我怎么了？”  
她的手沿着少年的肌理线条滑至下腹，覆上那处坚硬，“你也要吃掉我吗？”  
少年微顿，轻轻笑起来，唇瓣吻上她耳尖的软骨，“是啊，我的公主殿下。引诱恶魔是要付出代价的。”

她闭上眼睛，任由少年修长的手指挑起睡裙边缘。略有些粗粝的指腹捻起乳尖，电流一样的酥麻感沿脊柱向上搅乱心神，向下汇聚成一股暖流，润湿了渴望被粗暴对待的蚌肉。

引诱恶魔？  
她不觉得自己引诱过恶魔。是恶魔早早设下了名为温柔的甜美陷阱，等待她自投罗网。  
而当她发现身陷囹吾之际，她已自愿献出自己的一切。  
只要是sei就好。是sei的话怎样都可以。是sei的话……

指腹稍用力碾过已挺立的殷红，女孩忍不住低吟出声，下意识环住了少年的脖颈借他的唇堵住早已凌乱的呼吸。

看吧，大脑试图逃离快感的折磨，身体却已经主动迎上了罪魁祸首。

少年似乎终于舍得放开了乳尖，指尖顺着皮肤肌理滑向肚脐，在凹陷处打圈磨蹭，再一路向下，轻轻捏了一把柔软的臀肉，示意她抬腰。  
她熟练的回应堪称乖巧，少年不费力地拽下女孩的内裤，又不肯彻底脱掉，挂在脚踝上等她自己不耐烦地踢开那块在小腿上滑来滑去的小小布料。  
温热的掌心贴上大腿内侧，天知道这人为什么能摸清她身体每一寸，指腹轻轻抚过某处细嫩的皮肤，要命的痒感就迅速攀上大脑，他又偏偏不肯继续吻她，伏在她颈边戏谑地听那些再也拦不住的喘息。羞耻心和理智在他面前脆弱得不堪一击，女孩忍不住挣动似的挺腰，把更隐秘的地方往他手里送。  
“想要被摸吗？”少年轻笑，指尖顺从地按进褶皱时女孩甚至有种奇异的解脱感，而后又被更加致命的快感攫取了心神，身体下意识合拢双腿，软肉磨蹭着他的腕骨，分不清是拒绝还是挽留。  
少年指腹在缝隙里滑动，炽热的呼吸和湿软的舌尖一起钻进耳孔，水声中的低语如命令般诱她进一步沦陷，“打开一点。”

她几乎不加考虑地照做了。  
“乖。”少年满意地吻去她眼角生理性的泪水，沾满晶莹液体的指腹轻车熟路地按上小豆，像是要抚平那些褶皱一样反复抚过粉嫩的肉粒。女孩能清晰地感受到他指腹微凉的温度，少年暗红色的瞳仁浮出粉色的心形，似笑非笑地注视她，尽情欣赏她沉沦于快感的模样。

大脑在高潮前夕已经失去了思考能力，她不得不放弃了思索自己为什么能信任一个人到如此地步。哪怕这人正在毫无保留地欺负她。

她被推上顶峰时少年终于重新吻上她的唇，抱起她仍在被余韵冲击的身体，将手脚发软任人摆布的她按向墙壁。  
她迷茫地伸出手臂撑住墙，冰凉的触感爬上皮肤，她激灵了一下，理智略微回笼，产生了点不好的预感。

“这是你引诱恶魔的惩罚。”少年被情欲浸哑的嗓音蹭过耳根，赤裸的胸膛贴上她的脊背，肌肤紧贴的温暖感蛊惑她稍微放松了，下意识往身后的怀抱里钻，想逃开面前捂不热的冰凉。  
少年的膝盖挤进她两腿之间，抵住她大腿迫使她打开身体的姿势羞耻不已，她想试着逃离时却被一条手臂扣着腰按了回去，滚烫硬挺的茎身轻而易举地破开水膜撞进了她身体深处。  
女孩直接被这一下撞出了弯绕柔软的呻吟。她想躲，却发现双腿完全使不上力，浑身上下唯一的承力点只剩两人正负距离接触紧密贴合的私处。她这才后知后觉地发现自己被彻底困在温暖的怀抱与坚实墙壁之间，挣脱不得。

感官诡异地割裂，上半是温暖的禁锢，下半是一次又一次毫不留情的顶撞。  
“user……”少年伏在她肩上低声呼唤，手指嵌进她滑腻的口腔，她舌尖抵着修剪整齐的指甲，舐过指缝，晶莹液体顺着口角滑出一道透明的水痕，她半仰着头，讨饶的话被指节搅碎，拉扯成毫无意义的单音节。  
太深了，仿佛要楔入她的灵魂。  
少年像是在刻意报复她的坏心眼，每次动作时前端都狠狠擦过内壁上柔软的凸起，奇异的姿势让他能轻而易举地侵入从未达到过的深度，未被开发过的嫩肉绞紧茎身，一面祈求他退出，一面又渴望被顶进更深更危险的深处。  
少年润湿的手指顺着她的下颌抚过颈侧跳动的血管，抚过锁骨末端，停留在她胸骨左侧，握住白皙柔软的乳，心脏正在那之下鲜活而激烈地跳动。少年沉醉地感受了良久，指腹拨弄乳尖，在压抑的喘息声之间舔她的耳垂，“user想知道恶魔是怎么蛊惑公主的吗？”  
女孩张开嘴，想说些什么，舌根却被蚀骨的快意把持，除了带着哭腔的呻吟之外发不出其他声音。  
“已经说不出话了吗？”少年喉间滚出一声暗哑的笑，“没关系，我说给你听就好。”  
他挺腰，把女孩的叫声顶得更软，一手环过胸口按住她的肩膀，一手圈住颤抖的腰，像是要把她揉进自己的身体。  
“恶魔说，你想要什么，我都给可以给你。我的心脏，我的灵魂，我的肉体，只要你想要，一切都是你的。”  
“我可以给你我的所有。”他低头亲吻女孩的颈侧，在上面吮出斑驳的红痕，气音诱如蛊惑，“那么，你想要什么呢……”

女孩在几近窒息的快感中颤栗，理智被欲望的火灼烧殆尽，大脑一片空白。  
她张了张嘴。  
“想……”  
仿佛有水漫过耳畔，淫靡的水声和低语都从耳边抽离，少年握住她无意识攥紧的手，拦下她自残般扣入墙壁的指甲，无名指上清冷的金属光芒撞进她眼底。

女孩从余韵中回神，深吸一口气平复被撞得支离破碎的呼吸，“我想和恶魔做个交易。”  
“嗯？”身后紧紧环抱住她的人像是被她叫哑的嗓子刺激了，尚埋在她体内的器物刚刚释放又有涨大的趋势，依依不舍地往她身体深处顶，“你想交易什么？”

女孩在他的动作里急促地喘息，指尖摩挲他手上银白色的戒指。  
“我献出自己的全部，要你永恒的爱。”

少年低低地笑起来。他修长漂亮的手指扳过她的下巴，在她唇上落下一吻，“Seal it.”

十指交叠，金属婚戒仿佛契约达成的隐喻，束缚了两个纠缠不清的灵魂。  
黎明未至。世间黑暗如投身深渊之底。

夜还长。

fin.  
感谢观看


End file.
